Bombe à retardement
by Didou367
Summary: Une histoire où des choses sont en fait d'autres choses à retardement. Des fois bonnes, des fois mauvaises...


Bon bah, voilà un petit OS tout mignon (limite guimauve, beurk !) qui tombe quand même drôlement bien pour la Saint-Valentin, même si j'aime pas cette fête (trop gnan-gnan pour moi). Bref, bon, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. J'ai peur que Chôji fasse typique uke, dans cet OS. En fait, le problème, c'est que je vois Chôji comme étant quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné, de délicat, qui ne se prend pas la tête avec des affaires de virilité et autres stupidités du genre, mais qui manque de confiance en soi, qui est assez hésitant. Donc bon, peut-être que dans mon OS, notre petit gras double préféré fait très uke, mais c'est parce que c'est ainsi que je conçois son caractère. Voilà, je me suis justifiée.

Maintenant, je passe au disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Assis sous un arbre au dense feuillage d'émeraude, deux amis de longue date se détendaient. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme de forte corpulence, à la chevelure longue et hirsute, d'une couleur châtain aux reflets cuivrés. Son regard noisette doux observait son ami. Ce dernier, de par son physique, était aux antipodes du châtain. Sa silhouette longiligne tranchait avec les courbes rondes de son acolyte, tout comme les traits secs de son visage placide au regard morne rendu contrarié par le froncement permanent de ses sourcils fins, contre les formes tendres de l'autre, ainsi que des prunelles avelines bienveillantes. Alors que les lèvres ténues de l'un formaient perpétuellement une moue ennuyée, celles, charnues, du second affichaient toujours (ou presque) un sourire affable.  
Tout semblait les différencier. Pourtant, ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'était une fort belle amitié, née d'une abjecte discrimination. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une blonde énergique, entaillée par la perte de leur cher maître, elle était restée intacte, plus forte que jamais.

Le premier regardait le second tirer sur sa cigarette d'un air désapprobateur. Une bien mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise de leur ancien précepteur.  
Il suivit de ses orbes luisant de gentillesse la montée de la fumée grisâtre qui émanait de la cigarette, effectuant une sorte de danse tortueuse et vicieuse, comme si elle narguait celui duquel elle empoisonnait les poumons, comme si elle se réjouissait déjà de la mort qu'elle allait causer. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais Shikamaru, engagea t-il d'un ton réprobateur, la cigarette, c'est un suicide à retardement. »

Le susnommé poussa un soupir, recrachant par la même occasion un nuage de fumée grisé qui se dissipa dans l'air, laissant une odeur âcre.

« Je sais, répondit-il de sa voix traînante coutumière. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. Ino me suffit largement.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte sur l'obstination d'Ino pour te faire arrêter. »

Shikamaru ricana à l'entente de cette parole qui s'avèrerait probablement juste. Il la voyait déjà venir avec son regard topaze assombri par la fureur, ses grands gestes rageurs et ses hurlements stridents, l'expression d'une ire extrême pour mieux occulter une tendre inquiétude. Oui, Ino finirait sans doute par le persuader d'arrêter. Mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait bien qu'il résiste un peu, en homme viril et inflexible qu'il était.

« Je te trouve mal placé pour me faire la morale, Chôji. Toi que l'on ne voit jamais sans un paquet de chips à la main, fit-il ironiquement remarquer.  
-Ce n'est pas mon paquet de chips qui va me donner le cancer des poumons, répliqua le susnommé. »

Le Nara haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il porta le bâton de nicotine à ses lèvres ténues et tira longuement dessus puis fit passer dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ses poumons, la fumée inhalée pour, en fin de compte, l'expirer en un brouillard étouffant.

« C'est vrai, accorda t-il finalement. Mais il finira par te boucher les artères, ce qui aboutira à de nombreux problèmes cardiaques. Ca revient au même.  
-Quelle que soit la situation, tu arriveras toujours à la tourner à ton avantage, hein.  
-C'est d'un ennui. De toujours avoir le dernier mot aussi facilement. Parfois, j'aimerais ne pas être aussi intelligent.  
-On doit tous être des livres ouverts pour toi, pas vrai ?  
-Galère... »

Chôji couva son ami d'un regard compatissant. La vie devait lui paraître si insipide à ne lui réserver aucune surprise.  
Il se demanda s'il serait pris au dépourvu s'il le serrait dans ses bras, là, tout de suite. S'il l'invitait à poser sa tête contre son cœur battant.  
Est-ce qu'il se doutait que là était son désir le plus cher ? Le plus farfelu aussi, sûrement.  
S'il le savait, qu'en pensait-il ? Attendait-il de lui qu'il passe à l'acte, qu'il tente quelque chose ? Peut-être que cela le dégoûtait. Un homme aimant un autre homme... Il se pouvait bien que cela soit répréhensible à ses yeux. Lui qui se voyait, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, marié à une femme ni trop belle, ni trop moche.  
Surtout venant de lui. Chôji Akimichi. Gros Lard. Gras Double.  
Considérait-il ses sentiments comme étant immondes ? Le considérait-il, lui, comme étant immonde ?  
Tant de questions qu'il se posait fréquemment, sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Shikamaru était comme l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à le saisir, il lui filait sans cesse entre les doigts. Et comme l'eau, il était indispensable à sa vie. Le premier individu à l'apprécier tel qu'il était. Il était possible que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il lui porte une telle affection. Si l'on pouvait encore parler d'affection.

« J'aime bien ce nuage, dit inopinément l'objet de ses pensées en pointant d'un doigt fin l'un des moutons gambadant dans la plaine azurée. Il a la forme d'un papillon. »

L'Akimichi sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues rebondies et son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme effréné.  
Comment fallait-il interpréter ces paroles ? Y avait-il, au moins, quelque chose à interpréter ? Ou était-ce lui qui était paranoïaque à chercher un sous-entendu là où il n'y en avait aucun ? Cependant, avec un individu doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, ne devait-il pas y avoir un message occulté derrière une parole à l'apparence banale ?  
Est-ce que Shikamaru était conscient du fait que sa phrase soi-disant anodine avait causée de tels questionnements en son for intérieur ?  
Chôji poussa un léger soupira agacé. Shikamaru était beaucoup plus intelligent que la moyenne, pas télépathe.  
Mais peut-être que toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, son ami les avait prévues.

« Tu te prends trop la tête, Chôji, souffla celui-ci, l'ai ennuyé.  
-Que... Que veux-tu dire ? Bafouilla le châtain, ahuri.  
-Galère, soupira le brun avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. »

Après quoi il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur l'herbe tendre. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. A peine quelques instants plus tard, l'Akimichi l'entendit ronfler paisiblement. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres charnues.  
Les traits de son ami étaient relâchés, ses sourcils qui n'étaient, pour une fois, pas froncés, n'exprimaient pas son désabusement habituel.

Combien de fois avait-il été le gardien du sommeil du Nara...  
Celui-ci lui avait avoué mieux dormir en sa présence, ce qui l'avait fait, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, sourire. Cette révélation lui avait fait chaud au cœur, connaissant bien l'importance que son meilleur ami portait à son sommeil.

Aussi, l'Akimichi apportait à son acolyte, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient (c'est-à-dire tous les jours), des cookies faits maison qu'il savait être le péché mignon du génie.  
Il aimait tant voir le léger sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres fines de son ami, inspiré par ses petites attentions désintéressées.  
A défaut d'être l'élu de son cœur, il s'efforçait d'être, au moins, le meilleur ami possible.

Enfin, ça, il le faisait aussi avec Ino, en lui mitonnant de délicieux repas faibles en calories. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien que celle-ci avait deviné ses sentiments pour leur équipier paresseux. Il pouvait lui être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir mis tout le village au courant. Comment en était-il venu à croire qu'elle savait tout ?  
_  
« Dis donc Chôji, c'est rare, un garçon qui s'intéresse aux fleurs, rit la blonde, son regard saphir illuminé par une lueur malicieuse. »_

Le susnommé eut un sourire doux, le nez plongé dans les pétales amarante d'une rose.

« J'aime admirer la beauté délicate d'une fleur, humer son parfum subtil, expliqua t-il. De plus, certaines fleurs sont utilisées en cuisine, elles donnent un goût insolite au plat. »

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir affligé, faisant virevolter sa mèche de platine devant son visage.

« Toi alors, il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à la nourriture, c'est pas possible.  
-Tu sais, la gastronomie, c'est un art, au même titre que la peinture ou l'ikebana.  
-Sans doute, oui, concéda Ino. Mais j'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à te raconter.  
-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? »

La télépathe esquissa un sourire taquin qui ne lui disait absolument rien de bon.

« L'azalée, déclara t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles lapis-lazuli dans celles, noisette, de son coéquipier. »

Le visage de ce dernier affichait une moue perdue. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, ni où elle voulait en venir.

« La fleur préférée de Shikamaru, c'est l'azalée.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de la fleur préférée de Shikamaru. Et puis, comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
-Oh, j'te dis ça comme ça, on sait jamais, dit Ino d'un air énigmatique. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je te signale que je suis fleuriste à temps partiel, je connais les fleurs favorites de tout le monde, ici. Eh oui, même vous, les hommes, vous avez une fleur que vous appréciez plus que les autres. Par exemple, celle de Kiba, c'est la jacinthe. Et la tienne, c'est le coquelicot. »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait eu raison, ce jour-là. Le coquelicot était bien sa fleur de prédilection.  
Par contre, il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de savoir que l'azalée était la fleur favorite de Shikamaru. Lui en offrir, peut-être... Non. Shikamaru n'était pas une femme, après tout.  
Sans doute Ino avait-elle oublié ce ''petit détail''.

« Ah, j'ai bien dormi. Je regrette de m'être réveillé. »

Trop occupé par ses pensées, Chôji n'avait même pas remarqué que le Nara ne dormait plus. Celui-ci le scrutait d'un air indescriptible.  
Soudainement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'Akimichi et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre.

« Tu sais Chôji, dit-il après avoir délaissé ses lèvres, notre amitié, c'est un amour à retardement. »


End file.
